Coming Home
by smrozier
Summary: New Year’s Eve. A party. A homecoming. GS. Sort of fluffy. My first fic


Title: Coming Home

Author: smrozier

Summary: New Year's Eve. A party. A homecoming. G/S. Sort of fluffy. My first fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing CSI. Nada. Zilch.

Pairing: Grissom/Sara

Note: This has been on my mind for a while, so I decided to try to put it on paper. I'm not a writer, don't claim to be. All mistakes are mine. This may be my only fic, I think I prefer reading to writing. I'm not sure about how this should be rated, so if I've rated it wrong, please let me know and I'll change it. I hope I've stayed in line with how the characters "really are". If not, forgive me! As for the song, I'm not sure who sings it or the title. Hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was New Year's. There was an office party planned. Both of them were talked into going. Grissom by Catherine. Sara by Nick. The deciding factor for each of them was that the other would be there. Things had been a little tense in the past year, but ever since Sara's near-dui things seemed to have been getting better. There was an understanding between them. A truce of sorts. They had not talked about the sexual tension that practically radiated from them. But they did decide – vow – to work on their friendship, repair it. And it was working. They worked together with ease. They conversed, had breakfast after shift. It was like old times. However, if they were both truly honest with themselves, they would have to admit that they each wanted more than friendship.

And so they agreed to go to the party. Grissom's only real hang-up was that it was a _costume party_. He wasn't keen on the idea. Sara, on the other hand, was excited. As a kid, she didn't play dress-up often, but every once in a while it was fun. She toyed with the idea of going as "Laura Croft: Tomb Raider"...sexy and tough. Great combo. She also thought about stepping out of character and going ultra-feminine to the party. Ultimately, she decided to meet in the middle. Leather _and_ lace.

The night of the party came. Sara entered the room slightly self-conscious. She wondered if she'd made the right costume decision, if she looked alright. She soon spotted the team: Warrick, Catherine, Nick, Greg and...Grissom. Oh Grissom. He looked...very nice. Actually, he looked much better than nice, he looked amazingly handsome and oh-so-very sexy. He reminded her of James Bond, very debonair and confident. Her breath caught in her chest.

The others, they "fit" their costumes somewhat predictably. Catherine was Catwoman. Warrick was Jimi Hendrix, Nick was a cowboy, and Greg was a pirate.

Grissom saw her first. He spotted her across the room and felt his jaw literally drop. There was Sara, dressed in a black leather corset that laced up the front, which accentuated her cleavage. A black skirt made solely of chiffon strips, like fairies are usually depicted as wearing. Her long legs were heightened by three inch stilettos with ribbons that wrapped her legs like ballet shoes. She was perfection...leather and lace, a dominating butterfly. The others followed his gaze as she sauntered over.

"Hey, guys" She greeted.

"Sara, where _have_ you been hiding that body? I am _so_ lucky to work with such babes! Catherine...You... this is like my favorite fantasy come true!" Greg sighed contently.

"Damn, girl..." was all Warrick could muster.

"Wow." came from an equally dumbfounded Nick.

"Sara, you look...HOT." Catherine stated. "Don't you think so, Gil?" She asked knowingly.

The mention of his name drew him slightly out of the fog that had now settled in his brain. But not enough to filter his next statement: "She looks _erotic_." Catching the looks from the others he realized he's said that _out loud_. He cast a glance at Sara, still not quite meeting her eye and added, "I, uh, mean...you look beautiful...excuse me."

He made his way to the balcony and gulped in the cool night air. It wasn't quite cold enough to chill his burning face. _What had he been thinking... saying that out loud?_ He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sara approach. When she touched his shoulder, he jumped a little.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi...Sara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that...It was inappropriate. I apologize. It just slipped."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I..."

"Grissom! I'm...flattered. I don't think I've ever been given quite a compliment. I came out here to say 'thank you'." Seeing his brow scrunch, she continued, "So...thank you. For saying I'm beautiful...and erotic." She grinned.

"You are."

"What?"

"Beautiful and erotic"

Sara blushed and dropped her head. Grissom reached to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. As he did, she lifted her head and shyly smiled.

"You know, you look great too...very sexy." She added, blushing again.

"Thank you"

They held each other's gaze for a long moment, the air becoming so thick you could slice it.

"Sooo..." Sara started, "...wanna go join the others?"

Grissom took a tentative step closer.

"Sara? May I kiss you?"

Sara visibly gulped; afraid her voice would fail her and nodded. The kiss that followed was slow, sensual and tasted of promise. When they finally broke away, they rested their foreheads together, amazed at the feelings of electricity coursing through their bodies.

"Sara..."

"hmmm?"

"I...love you. I think I always have."

"I love you, too. Always."

Another silence followed.

"Grissom?"

"hmm?"

"Do you want to join the others? Maybe dance? You know, only if you want to..."

"I'd love to."

As they were dancing, everything else seemed to slow and blur. It was just the two of them, as the music swirled around them...

_Something in your eyes, _

_Makes me want to lose myself._

_Makes me want to lose myself,_

_In your arms._

__

_There's something in your voice,_

_Makes my heart beat fast. _

_Hope this feeling lasts,_

_For the rest of my life. _

__

_If you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch._

_And if you knew how happy you are making me._

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much. _

__

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I came from._

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong. _

Home. They were finally home.


End file.
